inspectormorsefandomcom-20200213-history
Service of All the Dead (book)
is the fourth novel in the Inspector Morse series by Colin Dexter. This time Inspector Morse brings the imposition on himself. He could have been vacationing in Greece instead of investigating a murder that the police have long since written off. But he finds the crime--the brutal killing of a suburban churchwarden--fascinating. In fact, he uncovers not one murder but two, for the fatal fall of St. Frideswides vicar from the church tower Morse reckons to be murder as well. And as he digs into the lives and unsanctified lusts of the late vicar's erring flock, the list of the dead grows longer. Not even the oddly appealing woman he finds scrubbing the church floor can compensate Morse for the trouble he's let himself in for. So he has another pint, follows his hunches, and sets out to untangle the deadly business of homicide. Publication history *1979, London: Macmillan ISBN 0333270029, Pub date 18 October 1979, Hardback Setting The novel describes a series of murders in and around St. Frideswide's Cornmarket, which corresponds to St Mary Magdalen Church, Magdalen Street rather than the tiny St Michael's Cornmarket. The real St. Frideswide's is on Botley Road, Oxford. Plot Summary The novel is divided into four books. Each book follows a different style of writing. Notably, the third is in the form of a statement taken from a witness and the fourth (mostly) takes the form of court proceedings. The First book of Chronicles The first book details the lives of the characters Lionel Lawson, Harry Josephs, Barbara Josephs, Paul Morris, Ruth Rawlinson and Peter Morris. It doesn't directly mention Philip Lawson but there are several indirect references to him as the tramp. This book sets up the various motives for the plot. It also highlights the jealousy and hatred some of the characters feel towards each other for various reasons. The Second Book of Chronicles Morse is on furlough and by chance happens to visit St. Frideswide. There he comes to know about the murder of Harry Josephs and the subsequent suicide of Lionel Lawson. He finds out that Harry Josephs was first poisoned with morphine before being stabbed in the back. This curious fact sparks his attention and he begins to take an active interest in the case. When Inspector Bell who was previously charge of the case goes down with the flu, Morse & Lewis take official charge of the investigation. True to his usual self, Morse comes up with several theories each of which is shown to be wrong with gathering evidence. Subsequently Morse locates the dead bodies of Paul Morris and Peter Morris by instincts. When Barbara Josephs is also murdered, Morse finally sees the light in the case. He figures out that Ruth would be the next victim and the church (again) would be the scene of the crime. He then places Lewis in an opposite building to watch the church, and he hides in the church. Morse confronts the murderer, revealed to be Harry Josephs, atop the church tower. The two men struggle, and Harry falls from the tower to his death. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Service_of_All_the_Dead&action=edit&section=6 edit The Book of Ruth This book is about the statement given by Ruth to Lewis. She explains how she was hard up for money and agreed to help Lionel Lawson in a plot to murder Harry Josephs. She tries to put it across that she was never directly involved except as a witness to identify the dead man. On reading the statement, Morse rejects is as complete perjury and tears it up. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Service_of_All_the_Dead&action=edit&section=7 edit The Book of Revelation This book mostly takes the form of court proceedings as Morse reveals how the murderer Harry Josephs committed the crimes. He guesses that the first victim was Philip Lawson and Ruth's role was mainly to misidentify the body as that of Harry Josephs. He subsequently explains how Harry murdered the Morris father and son and then his wife Barbara. As for the question of Lionel Lawson, Morse suggests it was suicide. Ruth is sentenced to eighteen months imprisonment for perjury. In the first closing scene, it is implied that Lionel Lawson was in fact murdered. In the last scene, Morse visits Ruth at her flat after her release and they start off a romantic relationship. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Service_of_All_the_Dead&action=edit&section=8 edit Characters *Rev Lionel Lawson He is the St.Frideswide parish priest and said to be in his early forties. Throughout the novel, it is suggested that he is possibly gay but Morse concludes that he was not. He is said to be hard working and not interested in money a lot. He has his share of the family fortune secure in the bank whereas his brother Philip has wasted his share. *Philip Lawson He is the brother of Lionel Lawson. While they aren't exactly alike, it is suggested that they could pass for each other to someone not familiar to them. He is jobless, has spent his share of family money and is trying to blackmail Lionel to give him money. *Harry Josephs He is a retired commando and is now employed as the churchwarden. Lionel suspects he is stealing from the church collection box. Harry has also gambled and lost heavily on horses. He is having an affair with Ruth. *Barbara Josephs Barbara is Harry's wife, a nurse at the Radcliffe infirmary. She is having an affair with Paul Morris, the music teacher/organist. Harry suspects this affair and follows her one day to confirm it. Barbara in turn, is aware of Harry's affair with Ruth. *Paul Morris He is a widower living with his son Peter Morris. He is the local music teacher and also organist and choir master at the church. He has heard of some rumors about Lionel Lawson messing with the choir boys. He encourages his son Peter (who is part of the church choir) to come to him for help if required. He also tries to start another affair with a girl at school called Carole. *Peter Morris His 12 year old son who is part of the church choir. *Miss Ruth Rawlinson She cleans the Church and lives with her elderly disabled mother. Morse becomes interested in her during the initial stage of investigation but soon starts to suspect that she is hiding something. Eventually, she is the only member of the original plot who is left alive at the end of the book.